


Tremors

by chubs_not_charles



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (Don't we all), Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Racetrack Higgins loves Albert DaSilva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubs_not_charles/pseuds/chubs_not_charles
Summary: Race's favorite movie.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 20





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short general audience fic, but it does have the F word in it, so I played it safe and tagged teen and up. Enjoy!

If you were to ask Race what his favorite movie was, he would say Tremors. 

He didn’t actually think it was that great of a film; it was fun, and the acting was good, but there were plenty more movies he would rather watch. All the same, it held a special place in his heart. 

Race saw it for the first time on the couch with Albert, popcorn and m&ms in hand. He’d enjoyed it, but not as much as Albert had, although Race was sure that no one could enjoy Tremors like Albert could. 

Every time they didn’t know what to watch, Albert would get that little smirk on his face and hold out his hand for the remote. And every time, Race would sigh good-naturedly and give it to him. Because he didn’t mind, not really. Not when it was something Albert loved so much. 

Since they had started dating, the two of them had watched it at least sixteen times. (Race was sure it was more than that, but he’d lost count after seven.) While he enjoyed Kevin Bacon in a denim jacket, as everyone should, it was a bit excessive, but he put up with it just to hear Albert’s laugh. 

He laughed pretty much the whole time. It was contagious, and Race would laugh with him until Albert would tell him to hush and then start giggling again moments later. Not that Race minded; it was one of his favorite sounds. They had done this together so often that he didn’t even need to be told to be quiet so that they wouldn’t miss Val shouting, “Well FUCK! YOU!” at the dead worm. Then they would start laughing so hard they cried. 

Albert’s favorite movie was Tremors. 

And so was Race’s.


End file.
